marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tex Taylor Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Terror at the Mystery Mine! | Synopsis2 = Riding into Gloryville, Tex Taylor learns that here is a masked outlaw in the area called the Roadrunner who had recently robbed the Gloryville Bank. At he saloon, Tex's conversation is interrupted by the sheriff who bursts in and tells them that the Mystery Mine is haunted and that he saw a ghost while up searching for the Roadrunner. The sheriff suddenly turns his suspicions to Tex, and accuses him of being the Roadrunner on account of the fact that he is in a stranger in town. Before Tex can plead his innocence his is pistol whipped and sent packing on his horse Fury. Coming around near the Mystery Mine, Tex decides to go inside and investigate to learn if the stories of a haunting are true. Inside the cave he hears a strange braying and sees a ghost-like figure who warns him to leave in order to keep his sanity. Leaving the mine, Tex is confronted by the Roadrunner, who turns out to be the sheriff himself. The sheriff has him at gun point, but the sudden reappearance of the "ghost" frightens the sheriff long enough for Tex to knock him out. The ghost reveals himself to be actually a live man, named Alkali Ike, a gold prospector who was searching the Mystery Mine. He explains that he covered himself and his donkey Jenny in phosphorescent dust in order to scare people away from the mine. With the sheriff captured, Tex takes him back to town with Alkali deciding to follow along with him as his new sidekick. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Eddie Saves the Dough | StoryTitle4 = ...The Sheriff Shoots It Out! | Synopsis4 = Blaze Carson is visited in his office by Jed Wilson and his wife Sarah who have been receiving threatening letters ordering them to leave their property and have had their house shot at in the evening. Blaze agrees to guard their house and when the outlaws terrorizing them return for another night, Blaze climbs up onto the roof of the Wilson house and gets a drop on the gunslingers when they approach the house beating them into submission. He then forces them to talk and learns that they were trying to drive the Wilson's off their property because they had discovered that it was rich in minerals. With the caper ruined, Blaze takes the outlaws off to jail. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed bandits Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Breed of the West! | Synopsis5 = Tex is visiting his friend Sheriff Fred in the town of Dry Wells after Fred broke his leg. Elsewhere in town, John Bascomb has set up a meeting with Roderick the owner of the Dry Well's bank to ask for a loan of $1000 so he can send it to his sick wife in Clayhorn City. Roderick, aware that John is part Native American refuses to give him the money, calling him a half-breed. Desperate for the money, John pulls a gun and forces Roderick to hand over the money and leaves an IOU. He rushes off to the stage coach as it is leaving and hands the money over to the coach to be delivered to the hospital in Clayhorn City. Meanwhile, Roderick has gone to the sheriffs home to demand justice be done, Tex finds the bankers contempt of John's mixed heritage troublesome. The sheriff, laid up in bed, deputizes Tex to lead a posse to track down and apprehend John Bascomb. Roderick insists on joining the posse and the group ends up tracking down Bascomb. However, before Roderick can fire a kill shot at John, Tex ruins his am and they continue their chase. In the lead, John comes across a cabin built by a Native American who has fallen ill. Unable to force himself to leave the sick old man alone, John cares for him. When the posse catches up with them, Roderick once more tries to gun down John, but he stops when the Native American man suddenly sits up in his bed and identifies Roderick as his son. Face to face with his father, Roderick admits his own mixed heritage and realizes the errors of his ways and decides to drop the charges against John. Tex tells both men that they should be proud of their heritage. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Sheriff Fred * * Roderick's father Locations: * Dry Well Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}